1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-based superconducting substance that comprises iron as a main ingredient and exhibits superconductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the early 2008's, iron-based superconductors have been discovered by a team led by a Tokyo Institute of Technology professor Hosono. With this discovery as a turning point, superconductors comprising similar compounds have been discovered one after another. Those iron-based superconductors are now expected to offer a series of new high-temperature superconductors, with their superconductivity considered to result from a two-dimensional structure comprising iron-arsenic, iron-phosphorus, iron-selenium, etc. For this reason, most of iron-based superconductors thus far identified, include strongly toxic elements such as arsenic, phosphorus, and selenium. For possible applications of the iron-based superconductors, it is still desired to uncover a superconductor made up of elements of less toxicity. Non-Patent Publication 1: ACTA CHEMICA SCANDINAVICA 8, 1927, 1945.